Alone
by xXCanaryCreamsXx
Summary: Lord Voldemort has never had a friend nor do I think he has ever wanted one Albus Dumbledore HBP page 260 Lord Voldemort wasn't always a cold hearted killer. It a boy with a friend and a secret about to be discovered...


Alone... ~ xXCornishPixieXx

_Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I think he ever wanted one~ Albus Dumbledore Half-Blood Prince Page 260_

No Tom! For the last time, let me do it!You made such a mess burning the last one!"

That voice belonged to one knew where she came from, nor her second name. It wasn't like she cared.

Ebony was my best and only friend.

I was Tom Marvolo and I lived in WOOL'S orphanage along with other children who we did were not fussed Loretta Thomas.

We absolutely despised Loretta and her mother Nun Thomas is the head of WOOL'S orphanage and very when Ebony was only 5 and I 7, we accidently stained our Sunday clothes with paint and we were beaten by the cane and sent to bed with no supper.

In this moment of time, we were getting revenge for the incident that happened yesterdayday.

_*flash back*_

"Hey , Ivory and Riddler!"

"Go away , Loretta ," Ebony snarled ," or we'll tell Nun Thomas!"

"Don't be a snitch ,Ivory!"

"Our names are Ebony and Tom not Ivory and Riddler!" Ebony spat.  
I just stood my ground and glared at Loretta. She was with some other children who's names don't light a candle for me.

"Oh, Ivory, I know that but these names sound nicer. And you wouldn't tell mother because it's my birthday .Mother wouldn't give me a beating if it was my birthday. Only you wouldn't know, because you don't have a mother .Because I feel sorry for you ,I've brought you some cake." Loretta smirked and held out a handful of chocolate cake.

Ebony looked at it in disgust.

"The only reason you wouldn't get a beating is because," Ebony tore her eyes away from the cake, to face the owner," You're mothers a witch! An old warty witch!"

"How dare you call my mother a name, in front of me! "Loretta's face turned to stone as she watched Ebony flick back her black shoulder length curls and wink her hazel eyes at me .

"I dare!"

Without a sound Loretta leaped forward and smashed the cake onto Ebony's face.

Ebony cursed loudly. Unfortunately, Nun Thomas poked her head around the door and asked in an annoyed manner " Who said that disgusting word?"

Every body but Ebony, Nun Thomas and I pointed at Ebony.

"How dare you say such a thing under this sacred roof?!" thundered Nun Thomas " And how on earth did that chocolate cake get on your face?"

Ebony opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Loretta," Oh Mother, " she cried " I was enjoying my cake with my friends when those two ran and knocked the cake out of my hands ! We were having such fununtil it was ruined!"

"Cursing and running!" Nun Thomas was in dis belief, "I believe that a beating is in order!"

I sighed and Ebony scraped the cake away from her eyes.

* flash back over*

Ebony and I were burning Loretta's favourite dress with a match Ebony had 'found' in Nun Thomas' drawer.

I was happily reading a book while Ebony took over the job.

All was fine until somebody walked in.

"GOOD LORD!"

It was Nun Thomas.

"What on _earth _and heaven are you _doing?_" she action caused Ebony to drop the match and it set my book on fire.

I dropped the book in surprise and the flame spread arcross the to my senses, I jumped up and covered the book with the remains of the distorted pink frock.

As the book turned to ash, I glanced at Ebony. She had her head down in mock shame.

"NINE AND 11 YEAR OLDS _PLAYING WITH FIRE !" _Nun Thomas yelled as the smoke piled remebered the burning match and stamped the flame out with her scuffed boot.

This set Nun Thomas off. "Are you both out of your _minds_?" Nun Thomas pulled Ebony up by the collar of the military dress she had on. "Tell me now what you were burning! And where on Earth did you find a match?"

The Nun looked around."This is_ not _your room? You could have died!" The Nun was purple with fury.

"GET OUT! OUT NOW, I TELL YOU! OUT! OUT! " The Nun had Ebony through the door and was grabbing at me. I stepped back against the wall.

"_Now!"_ commanded Nun Thomas, thrusting Ebony away from the door way. With no other option, I meekly followed.

We followed Nun Thomas until we reached the room next to the kitchens.I could hear the clanging of pans, the splashing of water, the smell of cheese and it made me hungry more supper.

"You," Nun Thomas said thrusting a finger at the old, broken chair,"sit".

I glanced around the box room. This wasn't the first time I'd been in there. No,I'd been in there so many times , that the smell of cheese and rotten wood, comforted me. In the corner was a rusty old sink and the other corner was the old chair, a small table and a window. I looked up. The damp ceilings looked about to collapse. I shuddered at the thought.

"Your crimes are insane, Ebony. Burning clothing and Orphanage property, disrespecting the children and staff, scuffing your boots, entering another child's roomwithout premission and running?" The Nun spat furiously at Ebony.

I noticed that her hands were clenched on her lap.

"And you!" the Nun spun roud to point her crooked finger at me." You are just as bad! If you so much as move a centimetre, the punishment will be worse! I am going to fetch the cane!"

And with that the Nun was gone.

I sighed." We really do need to stop this" I said," Last time the blisters never went away for 3 weeks".

Ebony just rolled her eyes and pulled her scabby knees to her chin.

Better sooner that later, I thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
